


Trask

by Cyberkat (lucidscreamer)



Series: Collinwood in Verse and Song: A Collection of Dark Shadows Poetry and Filk [2]
Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Filk, Gen, Horror, Minor Character Death, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1994-10-16
Updated: 1994-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/Cyberkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This filk song should be sung to the tune of <i>Cask of Amontillado</i> by The Alan Parsons Project (from their "Tales of Mystery and Suspense, Edgar Allan Poe" album).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trask

**Author's Note:**

> This filk song should be sung to the tune of _Cask of Amontillado_ by The Alan Parsons Project (from their "Tales of Mystery and Suspense, Edgar Allan Poe" album).

Trask

Abigail's voice on the chill wind doth call  
Drawing me on, to the Old House I go  
Tell now of the dark haunts you know  
And the witch's secrets to me show

Sheltered inside from the light of the sun  
Follow a ghost to the vault down below  
Secrets so dark - in this coffin lies one -  
All my instincts now tell me to run

What are these chains that are binding my arms?  
(Oh, why did you lead me astray?)  
Confess of my sins and I'll come to no harm  
(I feel my mind slipping away)

You who are rich and whose troubles are few  
May come around to see my point of view  
What price the death of a witch who is gone  
When you're chained in the dark all alone?

Spare me my life, only name your reward!  
(Part of me dies with each brick you lay)  
Bring back some light in the name of the Lord,  
(I feel my life slipping away).

© 1994 Lucidscreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published in the Dark Shadows fanzine, _The World of Dark Shadows._


End file.
